And it was a strawberry jam
by Lyring
Summary: Ao descobrir-se pelado, coberto por geléia de morango e sem nada lembrar, James só era capaz de pensar que faria Sirius ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa quando estivesse sóbrio outra vez. James&Lily.


**And it was a strawberry jam**

"Se você quer sexo, James," Sirius havia começado a dizer. "Eu lhe digo algo: vá atrás dele. Cace-o até o fim de sua existência e não deixe que ele escape."

"Eu _não_ quero sexo, Sirius," ele repetiu pela milésima vez, recebendo um olhar incrédulo do rapaz que estava ao seu lado. "Está bem, eu quero sexo. Mas não é tudo o que eu quero na vida – principalmente em meio a uma Guerra e tudo o mais. Eu quero... Não sei, eu quero construir uma família. Com ela."

"Blá, blá, blá..." Sirius disse entediadamente. "Um monte de baboseiras, James. Nós estamos em meio a uma Guerra e esse é o principal motivo de não querer algo sério. Vai que você morre daqui a alguns minutos? De que maneira você terá contribuído para a história bruxa? Você acha que irão te idolatrar por ter morrido em um bar enquanto pedia conselhos ao seu melhor amigo sobre se casar ou não com Lily? Não, não."

"E você acredita que eu terei contribuído para a história bruxa se tiver feito sexo como um animal durante toda a minha vida?"

"Não," respondeu o outro. "No entanto, você terá vivido. Um casamento não é uma vida de fato. Não que vá fazer tanta diferença para você, no final, porque você e Lily se comportam como se estivessem casados desde... Desde o início da história da humanidade, não sei."

James rolou os olhos.

"Você está completamente bêbado, Sirius. Sequer faz noção do que diz."

"Eu não estou tão bêbado," Sirius replicou distraidamente, enquanto levava a garrafa de uísque de fogo aos lábios para beber mais um gole da mesma. Ao terminar de fazê-lo, virou-se outra vez para o amigo. "Se você quiser se casar com Lily e ter um time de Quadribol de filhos, bem, vá em frente e faça. Mas, você sabe que eu não aceitarei que você faça isso enquanto estiver sóbrio."

"Desde quando você manda em minha relação com Lily?" James arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Desde que você me procurou em uma tarde de domingo para pedir conselhos sobre a sua relação com Lily e avisar que eu serei o seu padrinho," ele disse, sem de fato se importar com a reação de James. Puxou uma garrafa cheia para mais perto e a colocou na frente do rapaz de óculos ao seu lado. "Agora beba e me dê algum orgulho antes que eu resolva recusar a sua proposta."

"Mas que proposta—"

"Beba, James," Sirius o cortou. "_Apenas beba._"

* * *

><p>Após quase dez anos de amizade, James Potter deveria ter consciência de que os planos geniais de Sirius Black não eram tão geniais assim ao serem postos em prática. No entanto, bêbado da maneira que se encontrava ao tropeçar pela entrada de sua casa, eram poucas as coisas das quais ele tinha consciência.<p>

Uma delas é que Lily e ele completavam dois anos de namoro naquele dia. A outra é de que ele tinha que pedi-la em casamento. E a última, por fim, é a de que ele estava segurando um suposto anel de noivado que Sirius lhe arranjara para a ocasião, já que ele não possuía nenhum e não estava em condições mentais para conseguir.

Sirius também não.

Os dois ignoravam fielmente o fato.

James continuou a tropeçar para dentro de sua casa, tentando miseravelmente enxergar a cena que estava à sua frente. Não conseguia distinguir os detalhes em meio aos borrões que compunham a sua visão no momento, mas buscava desesperadamente por um punhado de cabelos cor de cobre. Sem encontrá-los em lugar nenhum pela sala, acabou por tropeçar sob o seu próprio sofá – o que parecia sequer ter notado – e caiu do outro lado do cômodo, próximo à escada que dava acesso para o primeiro andar da casa.

Gargalhou como se houvesse ouvido a melhor piada de sua vida e, levantando-se o mais rápido que o álcool em seu sangue lhe permitia, rumou com toda sua coragem bêbada para as escadas. Não notou em nenhum momento o fato de ter sujado o chão onde caíra ou de como as suas _partes baixas_ pareciam estar muito mais confortáveis e soltas enquanto subia pela escada.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Li-Li-Li-Ly!" cantarolava, com a voz completamente embolada, enquanto terminava de subir os últimos degraus. "Uhhh, Lily, meu _amo-oor_..."

Cambaleou cegamente para o cômodo mais próximo de si, que também era o único a permanecer com a porta aberta e com as luzes acesas. Dentro dele, Lily se encontrava sentada na cama e lia distraidamente um livro qualquer. James, porém, apenas foi capaz de enxergar o punhado de cabelos cor de cobre que tanto estava procurando e imediatamente sorriu.

"Lily," ele a chamou e, quando notou que ela não havia o olhado ainda, voltou a dizer: "Ô, _Lilyyyyyyy_!"

"O quê?" Lily questionou, ainda sem retirar os olhos do livro que segurava.

"Feliz dois anos de namoro!"

Ao notar a aproximação cambaleante de James, ela ergueu os olhos para encará-lo e a sua expressão neutra acabou por se tornar espantada.

"James... James..."

James não notou a mudança nela, porém. Ajoelhou-se no chão e estava pronto para finalmente fazer o pedido que tanto desejava fazer, mas uma ação inesperada da parte dela fez com que ele estancasse:

Tão lentamente quanto se estivesse lidando com um monstro, Lily ergueu sua mão e deslizou um de seus dedos pelo pulso de James, sendo que o mesmo dedo voltou estranhamente coberto por algo grudento e rosado. Ela o levou até seus lábios e sua expressão se tornou ainda mais espantada.

"James... Por que você está coberto de geléia de morango?" ela o fitou por inteiro, arregalando ainda mais os olhos – o que, outrora parecera ser impossível. "E _pelado_?"

"Eu... Uh..." James coçou a nuca, desnorteado, abaixando o olhar para fitar o seu próprio corpo pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao local. Notou, com tanto espanto quanto a ruiva à sua frente, que estava completamente pelado e com todo o corpo coberto por geléia. Concluiu que aquele deveria ter sido o motivo para se sentir tão _solto_ e _confortável_ enquanto caminhava e subia as escadas, mas não se lembrava de ter feito nada com Sirius, portanto, virou para encará-la com o mesmo sorriso em seus lábios. "Eu... Não sei. Mas você... Você de repente não poderia querer se casar... Uh, comigo?" e lhe mostrou a aliança que estava esmagada em sua mão.

A expressão de espanto ainda não havia saído do rosto de Lily e ela ergueu novamente a sua mão para recolher a aliança que estava na de James, analisando-a detalhadamente.

"Por que há o nome _Frank Smith_ gravado na aliança, James?"

"Não me faça perguntas difíceis, querida," ele a respondeu, com o tom mais claro que foi capaz de proferir.

Lily suspirou por fim, parecendo ignorar o nome escrito na aliança e colocando-a em seu próprio dedo. Ao ver a cena, o sorriso de James aumentou ainda mais e ele estava pronto para jogar-se em cima dela, quando:

"Você, no entanto, não vai dormir comigo até se recordar o motivo de estar pelado e coberto por geléia de morango."

Enquanto escorregava para fora do quarto e se aconchegava em um canto qualquer do corredor, James só era capaz de pensar que faria com que Sirius tivesse uma morte lenta e dolorosa quando estivesse sóbrio outra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** A fic foi escrita para o projeto Catch the Snitch (seção James e Lily, 6v), com um tema tão extenso que ficou difícil de ser colocado aqui. AHAHAHAH Não saiu uma comédia tão agradável, mas... Espero que gostem! ;;


End file.
